1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a single crystal silicon ingot, and more particularly to an apparatus for manufacturing a single crystal silicon ingot, which includes a reusable dual crucible capable of preventing infiltration of carbon impurities from a graphite crucible into molten silicon in a silicon melting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon ingot is prepared by dipping a seed crystal into molten silicon, which is formed by melting polysilicon and impurities in a crucible, using a pull-up driving apparatus, and by slowly pulling up the seed crystal while rotating the seed crystal and the crucible in opposite directions.
In order to manufacture a silicon ingot, a process of melting raw silicon is needed. In this case, since a graphite crucible causes infiltration of carbon and metal impurities into molten silicon, extensive studies have been conducted to develop a dual crucible structure which includes a quartz crucible inserted into the graphite crucible.
However, when the silicon melting process is performed using a dual crucible, molten silicon remaining in the dual crucible expands upon solidification thereof, causing failure of the quartz crucible. Thus, it is difficult to apply the dual crucible structure due to single use of the expensive quartz crucible.